A cartridge valve for an automatic transmission is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,965 which includes a hydraulic bushings which includes plural connection openings which are provided as slotted holes that have a limited circumferential extension. In order to prevent contaminant particles from jamming the cartridge valve a recess portion is provided in the hydraulic bushing where contaminant particles like steel powder sink due to their weight. The cartridge valve is suitable for position oriented installation since the slotted holes do not completely envelop the circumference of the hydraulic bushing so that bore holes in a housing receiving the cartridge valve can start directly from the slotted hole.
Another cartridge valve is known from the German patent document DE 195 10 647 C1. This cartridge valve includes two supply connections P, an operating connection A and a tank connection T. Respective inserts are inserted into the supply connections P and the operating connection A.
The patent document DE 2011 002 150 A1 already shows a cartridge valve that includes a hydraulic bushing which includes the three connections P, A, B. These three connections are configured as slotted holes which extend with reference to a longitudinal axis of the hydraulic bushing within limits within a circumferential direction. Screens are inserted into the slotted holes. The screens are thus either fixated in the slotted hole using hook shaped support elements that are configured at the screen insert or they include a support band through which they are attached at the hydraulic bushing.